where the storm blows, we follow where the tide flows
by Lupinica friggasdoiter
Summary: This is a collaboration work with lo-weaver of fate. Bodyguards isn't their usual mission, but because esteemed agency SHIELD approaches NCIS with a mission, Gibbs has no choice but to comply or face the wrath of two directors. It falls to ziva,dinizzo and McGee to undertake the mission, but just who is the asset, they've seemly been Ill informed about?
1. Chapter 1: NCIS meet SHIELD

"Agent Dinozzo, so glad you could come. Please take a seat."

Both agents from different organizations sit at the desk. facing each other.

" now I understand you guys aren't usually naval bodyguards but this asset is VIP level."

a Manila folder with the S.H.I.E.L.D eagle on the cover is handed over. inside the Avengers logo and a heavily redacted file on Bruce Banner is found. this file has nothing from his past and nothing about hulk.

Agent Tony Dinizzo looks at the file and then up to to the suit in front of him. its the first time this organization has asked for NCIS help.

"I don't think we'll be needing that, why don't you tell me more about this Dr. Banner?"

he says somewhat nonchalantly. the suit replies

" you have enough clearance to know he's an Avenger but not who. We have redacted anything that will tell you who. Only two things you have to know. Keep him calm at all costs, if for some reason guns are used **Do not let him get shot**. And he is not comfortable around any military people except me and those on his team. The ship is a SHIELD vessel owned by the VIP with an AI installed. One that doesn't answer to many. Good luck. I'm the teams handler and I tell you he's a hard one to stop once he's started."

well that last part wasn't cryptic at all, thought Dinizzo. he listens as the suit continues

"Oh I think you'll find this AI helpful. He's Stark's. And you don't have the clearance for anymore. Unless he tells you the redacted stuff, you'll have to find out yourself. Your quinjet leaves in thirty. Be prepared." a small pause and the agent, with a frown, continues

"and see to it that you do you best. The routes the vessel will be travelling has had an increase in piracy, and the vip's main enemy made in his hero career also plans an attack. Bruce knows the former. Does not like the latter. If asked your presence. Just say that fiancée asked handler for anymore extra protection. **Do not mention the possibity of an attack. **Advisory's name is Ross. Mention thus and your most important job will end up being all the more difficult"

Agent Phil Coulson regards the ncis agent as he speaks. ' I sure hope he reacts like Stark did when he finds out.' his thoughts are interrupted when the agent replies.

"Increase in priacy, Don't like the latter, okay, I've got it. Need I bring anyone else along?"

to which the hasty reply is

"Don't worry if the AI calls a code GREEN, we will send people along. though you may bring in backup if you must bearing in mind asset is the equivalent of the president in importance, whoever you bring in must be told everything I Just told you. dismissed."

Tony nods in comprehension and gets up, thinking 'Perhaps I should bring Ziva just in case, or would that frighten the guy a little too much? And what would it mean by Code Green? better find out.' before leaving to prepare.

almost as if he'd read the other agents mind, Coulson calls out to him as he leaves

"if you have a woman on your team it might help. Have Jarvis call me if you need help. "

" will do" comes the cheery reply

exiting, Tony ponders which female to take thinking 'Thinking, 'Maybe Abby better go. Ah what the heck, I'll take Ziva and Mcgeek then keep in contact with Abby"


	2. Chapter 2: of AI's and first impression

An:Attention to my whole fan base, whether you are a silent reader, my beta, or a reviewer! We have received a flame by the cowardly Duncannuva! I would like you to know that for now neither lo-weaver of fate nor I will bow to the wishes of the tyranny of his. He wishes us to stop writing this as it is impossible and would never work? We say no! Apparently my works are riddled with errors? Neither my beta or I can find errors. I beg of you to rally around me. his last pm to me said " next time I see you in town, I'll gut you like the fish you are!" all because I pointed out that he should get a beta reader as his works have more errors then mine. If he was spotting errors he should just point them out instead of just flaming us, but as I said-my beta and I can't find errors!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own anyone but my oc.

on with the story!

After organizing his gear and getting a ride provided by shield he arrives on the mini- helicarrier. walking towards the entrance he spots his fellow agents. "Seriously! Was that guy a mind-reader or something?!" Approaching them he speaks; "We all set?" He arrives where they are waiting. Ziva remains silent but mcgeek speaks up, "Uh yeah, I think we're good." As they enter a British sounding voice comes from everywhere yet nowhere. "Greetings Agents, what can I do for you?"

This causes two of the Agents to jump a little. "What is that?" Ziva asks. "Oh, that's just the A.I. I told you about. We're good." Dinizzo replies. Jarvis speaks again, this time sounding strict with an undertone of anger "An answer Agents, or I will have you removed." Sounding a bit miffed himself Dinozzo replies; "I just answered. We don't need anything for now, as far as I know."

"I wasn't inquiring as to your welfare but as to your presence. You aren't in my data banks for S.H.I.E.L.D Agents."

"Oh no of course not, we're N.C.I.S. agents. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee, and Officer Ziva David."

"which one am I addressing? and may I inquire what Naval Crime Investigation Services agents and officer are doing on a Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division vessel?"

" You are addressing Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. We were sent here to act as bodyguards for a.. Dr. Banner?" Behind him Ziva whispers to McGee "Am I the only one who finds this just a little strange?" Tim looks over at his fellow agent, incredulous "Are you kidding? This is great!"

"Well Agent Dinozzo, well I, along with the human shield agents gladly accept you, Dr. Banner and the few mutant crew won't be so welcoming. Each have a reason to find the military distasteful or fear the military. The Misfortune is master Banner's ship." Suddenly over the intercom , a different voice is heard. it has a soft tenor tone to it but speaks with a hint of authority. Unbeknownst to the agents, this is their asset. "Dr.'s Grey and McCoy to the lab. Agent Munroe to report to X jet. I repeat, Dr.'s Grey and McCoy to the lab Agent Munroe to the X jet, you will be departing soon."

The agents walk towards the lab, assuming from what information they have that the asset will be there.

Halfway to the lab, they see two people carrying some equipment. well one is floating some in front of her. and people being a lose term as the other one seemed to be a cross between a cat, gorilla and bear. and was completely covered in blue fur! Once they had past, the agents continue walking. only to pause again as Jarvis speaks up. "I advise against reporting for duty until tomorrow. He has a fragile hold on his temper the longer he goes without sleep. Though if his "sister" were here this wouldn't happen. as is he has been up precisely 73 hours 59 minutes and 45 seconds." Ignoring the A.I Agents Dinzzo and David continue on their path, after some protesting and being called "probie", Agent McGee reluctantly follows. Also ignoring a warning to proceed with caution. Once in hearing range, they hear the voice from before aguring with someone presumably on a cellphone. "No, I don't need them Tony! That's what the Other Guy is for. What do you mean they are military?! That wont help my control by a single iota. No it'll be harder!" Assuming it to be the asset, they listen harder. They over hear Jarvis speak to him "Sir your heart beat is over 200 I suggest retiring to your room." Privately they wonder about the significance of the alarmingly high heart rate. then the hear Dr. Banner reply; "Yeah J, don't want a code green on my ship aye? Goodnight Tony."

He then exits the lab and passes the agents, who notice he looks like the asset, just a tad more with radioactive green eyes. Very angry looking ones at that. When he speaks his voice is deeper and has a growling undertone to it, and he comes across as a bit rude "Move it! I'm not speaking to anyone else until I've had a decent sleep! If you see my bodyguards. Send them to my room. If you've forgotten, its the captains Quarters!"


	3. ash and dust

Realizing that the person in front of them is still the asset, though he seemed to think they were S.H.I.E.L.D, only Ziva doesn't react to his altered appearance.

'What's up with his eyes? And who's the other guy? More importantly, he's taller and more built then his file states' Dinozzo thought.

Poor Timothy McGee was the only one freaked out over the wild, dangerous look in the eyes of one whose description had said: benevolent. (Which he knows means charitable or one who desires to help others). He stammered in slight fear

"U-uuh I think … uhm, we're your bodyguards"

-Bruce pov-

Upon hearing and smelling* their fear, Bruce halted momentarily and fought to regain his control, managing just barely. The next stressor would be the tiling point and the beta blocker was still experimental, but he'd use it if he had to.

"I trust you know what you are doing? Oh, and if I seem to be having a nightmare either try to wake me peacefully or administer the beta blocker. I only have one dose here on the ship. It's a last resort to prevent the code green."

Continuing his walk as he speaks he realizes that it is not long now before he can finally sleep. One of the agents, possibly the leader, speaks up

"Before we do this, would you mind explaining what code green means? It seems like something important that we should know about, but no one cares to tell us."

"You don't wanna know. It's in my file."

"They gave us the redacted version."

"Well, that's interesting. They obviously don't trust you. Fair point, considering Ross"

"No, they don't"

"Well, you'll have to earn it. What are your names?"

The one he'd been talking to introduces all of them and I role my eyes at the damn military habit. Leader does introduction! I grunt inaudibly as I, once again, push back Hulk.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, though I prefer Tony. He's Special Agent Timothy McGee, 'Tim', but we call him McGee and this lovely lady is Agent Ziva David."

Hearing that name, I start mentally cursing a storm.

Not good. Not good at all. I can't risk changing around her.  
Oblivious to my line of thought she speaks

"And you are Dr. Robert Bruce Banner?" feeling the hulk become aware that someone other than Nikki was speaking my birth name, I push him back, knowing that as it was my full name I wouldn't be forced to change. **

"Only two can use my first name. My fianceé and one other. Please refrain from using it. The vessel is mine, as you probably got told by Phil. As for your schedule, two on and one off unless I'm in the lab…and Dinozzo, you get first shift off. "I switch to Israeli and converse with Agent David.

"David? What are you doing in America?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing in America? I've been here for a while."

"I mean what business does a David have on American soil?"

She does not react nicely to that, her reply coming in a harsh commanding tone.

"What business of it is yours to ask? I'll have you know that I've been working at NCIS for years and I am, in fact, a legal U.S. Citizen!"

"My apologies, Lady David. Your family helped me out once and I just was curious. Though you knew me as Bruce Roberts then."

We reach my room, and I notice Dinozzo is gone. Remembering him holding the other agent McGee back a bit I think back on what my hearing picked up.

\- Bruce's recollection, Tony's pov-

While Ziva and the doctor talk in Israeli, I hold McGee back.  
He asks, "Does he remind you of someone we know well?"

I respond, "Oh, now I wouldn't go that far but I suppose... keep a good eye out for him, probably. I'm gonna talk to Abby"

-end recollection-

I assume he left at that point. I ask where they want to stand guard and thankfully, its McGee who will guard me in my room.

Sometime later I have a nightmare of the night dad murdered mum, but then it's Natasha and I'm hurting her.

" No dad stop! You'll kill her! Monster I'm a monster. Natasha!"

I'm jolted awake by the Other Guy's roar. And once I realize it was out loud, I have one thought: oh shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* in my arc he gained heightened senses as a side effect of his blood bond.

** will be explained in "if life was fair then why do we run?"


	4. teaser

div id="m1587" class="mail-message expanded" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"  
div class="mail-message-content collapsible zoom-normal mail-show-images" style="margin: 16px 0px; zoom: 1.6435272045028142;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Ziva had been standing at parade rest, mulling over what she had been told by the asset. she couldn't recall ever meeting a Bruce Roberts in isreal. but hearing the roar she goes into the room even as she remembers stuff. what she sees brings more memories forward. he's aware with his face turned away and shoulders hunched over. clearly he had had a nightmare. her gun is still pointing him when he speaks./spanbr /  
div style="display: table; width: 533px;"  
p dir="ltr""Zi, you And i both know that the gun doesn't work on me, even if you can't remember why." br /puzzled as to how he knew I had the gun drawn, as does Tim I start to say his /"robe-" br /he turns suddenly and see his eyes are back to that mysterious /" nickname or middle name only zi. that name can no longer be used except by three because of a curse."br /"fine Robbie. why did you leave?"br /Bruce fidgets, his blazing green eyes fixed on the gun in my hands. br /"first loer your guns" we comply "second you dumped I and third you and I both know wh. the same dress your father told you to end things, I was a fugitive who overstayed my welcome..."br /she nods. Tim speaks up /"wait this is the ex? apart from the crazy eye trick, he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly much less the army-"br /Bruce flinches and then lets out a dark chuckle that cuts Tim offbr /"you still haven't figured it out have to? you really don't know? I guess you'll have to wait as zi bypasses the hypnotherapy repression."/p  
/div  
/div  
div class="mail-message-footer spacer collapsible" style="height: 0px;" /div  
/div  
div id="conversation-footer" class="spacer" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; height: 212px;" /div 


End file.
